I Got You
by 71star
Summary: Bella is moving home to Forks with her twins after her husband passes away. She's vowed to find love and be happy, when the time is right. What happens when she meets a certain baseball player? Can they find happiness with one another?
1. Chapter 1

I Got You

Chapter 1

Losing my husband was the hardest thing I've ever done.

He was on an assignment and was killed. Of course I'll never know the real reasons why, he was an intelligence agent and often went on dangerous assignments for weeks, months sometimes. So when the knock came to my door, I really wasn't surprised. I thought it would have come when he was in the military.

Riley was a wonderful man, he was 25 when we started dating and I was 18.

He'd already been in the military for 7 years when we met. He was home visiting his family in St. Augustine, Florida where I was attending Flagler college to Major in Graphic Design.

You ask why I would go to Florida when I'm from Washington. It's because I was offered a full ride scholarship for a photography essay I'd done. I was scared to leave my family, but knew this is truly where I wanted to be.

Riley and I had a whirlwind romance for the three weeks he was in town. At the end of the three weeks he introduced me to his entire family and proposed, I couldn't say no. We made wedding plans for his leave the following year. It was a simple beach wedding with our family and closest friends.

I stayed in college while he finished his last three years in the military.

We stayed in Florida when he came home, but he'd travel all over for his job with the CIA.

I was pregnant with a month of him coming home. When we found out we were having twins we were so happy and with twins running in both our families it was pretty much a given. Both of our moms were twins. His mom had a twin sister and my mom a brother, Carlisle.

So here I am now a widow at 23 with toddlers who will never remember their father.

"Mom, thank you for driving with me to Washington. I just can't see taking these two on a plane. Jason would probably be fine, but Jaden, no!" we both laughed.

"Bella, we're going to miss you and the boys so much. I'm glad you've got a place already that will make it so much easier on you." Riley's mom hugged me.

"Just remember that y'all are free to visit anytime you want! I'll make sure the guestroom is always ready." I hugged her back.

"It was nice of your mom to fix the house up for you and the boys." She smiled as we loaded the car.

"Well, I'm sure my brother and his friends did the fixing or paid someone to and she just decorated it. Although I told her to leave my father's things there and I'd go through them myself. I did agree to update of the kitchen and bathrooms and a play set in the backyard, and small things like paint and flooring, my dad was a simple man, had lots of money, but never spent it unless something broke. My brother has been keeping up the house when he's in town and he said that the plumbing and electric dad must have had done a few years ago." I shrugged.

"I know Riley always loved going back to Forks with you, said it was cozy and that your dad's house was the perfect family home." She sighed.

"Yeah, we talked about him retiring in a few years to raise the boys there. He wanted to be a police chief like my dad and raise the boys in an old fashioned hometown." I laughed.

"Old fashioned? You can't get more old fashioned than St. Augustine." She laughed with me.

"I guess it was too busy for him with all the tourists and such." I said.

"I guess that's true." She agreed.

"Well, I know your mom will be happy to have you back." She said wistfully.

"My mom and her husband travel a lot. She sees my brother more than me because he's on the team. She'll only see me when they have a long weekend or the game is somewhere she doesn't want to go." I shook my head.

I was never happier to see the 'Welcome to Forks' sign in my life.

"This is beautiful Bella. The boys are going to love it here." Sara smiled.

The boys were in the backseat, jabbering away. Jason was saying the names of everything we passed and Jaden kept saying 'green, rain' over and over causing Sara and I to laugh.

We turn the corner to the house and I see cars everywhere, along with balloons and decorations everywhere.

"Ugh! This has my sister in law written all over it." I groaned.

"Alice, right?" Sara asked.

"Yes! She's a party planner/caterer and doesn't do anything small." I laughed.

The boys were bouncing once they saw the balloons and clapping.

We pulled up in the empty driveway, obviously reserved for us and everyone poured out of the house.

"Bella!" My brother Jasper pulled me out of the car swinging me around, making me cry. I was so happy to be back with him, we were extremely close, even though we were 10 years apart.

"Jazz, I've missed you!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, you're home now, we'll all help you and the boys, now unless you want Alice dressing them, you better go say hi." He laughed and nodded towards Alice talking with the boys.

I groaned and walked towards my crazy sister in law.

"Alice!" I hugged her and she whispered the same thing Jasper did.

My mom and Sara were talking quietly to the side as others came out to welcome me back.

"Bells!" My childhood friends Jake and Paul yelled and took turns giving me hugs.

"How in the hell can you look this good and still be so tiny with those two?" Paul asked.

"Well, they are built like their dad, so they'll be big boys. They're the spitting image of him too." I smiled.

"We're here for whatever you need. We did most of the renovations ourselves." Jake smiled proudly.

"This didn't keep you away from Wendy too much did it?" I asked.

"No, she is actually helping out now. She's become a tile pro." He laughed.

"Only because she has to be near you all the time." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Because who can't resist this?" Jake smiled and did a little dance.

"Ugh! You two haven't changed." I groaned and walked away.

The party was nice, everyone helped carry our stuff inside and to the proper rooms. They'd done a wonderful job on the renovations. Expanding the downstairs and making that the guest room. A full bath with access from the living room and bedroom, a dream kitchen and a master suite to rival any spa.

The boy's rooms were all sports and vehicles and the Jack and Jill bathroom they shared was done with a world map shower curtain and framed postcards from their dad. I cried when I saw that special touch.

I walked back downstairs to join the party.

The boys were playing with their cousins J.J. who was 8 and Abigail who was 6. There was also another cute blond boy playing with them who looked around 8 as well. My little munchkins were running and trying to climb alongside the bigger kids.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Edward Cullen, the best cousin in the world.

"Bel! You look great! How long has it been?" he asked.

"Since graduation, so almost 6 years." I smiled.

"What are you doing with yourself?" I asked.

"Being an accountant. I live in Seattle with my partner, he's a surgeon and we just came back about three months ago from working with the Doctors without Borders program, that's why I fell out of touch and missed everything, I'm so sorry." He hugged me tightly.

"It's OK, Esme told me where you were. Your partner looks a little stiff." I laughed.

"Shhh… He's a very well respected surgeon Bella, almost as good as dad. He's not good in crowded places like this, not a very social guy. We enjoy our quiet time." He raised his eyebrows and I laughed out loud.

Edward grabbed me in hug to silence my giggles.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to James." He had a twinkle in his eye as he said his name.

"James, this is my favorite cousin in the world." Edward introduced me to his lover.

"Nice to meet the elusive Bella. Edward talks about you all the time. We're sorry for your loss." He took me in a hug and Edward smiled.

"Thank you so much. I hope to spend time with you two. I'm looking forward to Edward's cooking, he's so good! I always told him he should've been a chef." I smile.

"I know! He's so good and his baking is out of this world now since I gave him a culinary gift last Christmas." James went on and just like that he was a little looser and we were friends.

The crowd slowly died down. Most everyone had left. My brother and his family were still here and Jake and Paul. My mom took the boys with her when she left to give me some time with my brother and friends, I hadn't been alone since Riley's death and I needed this.

"Jasper, who's the little guy playing with your munchkins?" I asked.

"Oh, my buddy. He's going through a rough time, his longtime girlfriend walking away and saying she didn't want to be a mother anymore, handed him papers from her lawyer signing over her rights and walked out." Jasper shook his head. "Atticus is 8, just a couple months younger than JJ." He smiled.

"He's adorable. He played so well with the twins." I smiled and I saw Jasper's smile grow wider, he loved kids and I'm surprised he and Alice didn't have more.

"Yeah, Peter has had it rough she walked out about a year ago. His son stays with his parents when we travel and Peter has him in between. In the summer he'll travel with us, and he'll stay with the nanny Alice and I hired. Alice flies back and forth to wherever she has to be." Jasper shrugged.

"Well, I'm here. I am going to go look at store fronts for my photography studio, so I can help out if needed to. They'd all help with the monsters." I laughed.

We all talked and caught up a few hugs and well wishes before everyone left and I was alone, truly alone for the first time in almost a year.

I grabbed the picture of my dad, mom and Rylie and I on our wedding day.

My dad died two months after I was married.

Now my husband has died, the two strongest, most protective men I knew are gone.

I cried myself to sleep, knowing everything would be OK, one day. Maybe not soon, but one day I'll find happiness again and I'm open to that. Rylie and I had talked extensively about that should something happen to either of us, but specifically him that I move on and find happiness again. The only stipulation was that whoever we ended up with, they MUST love the boys as much as we do and rise them to be great men.

Tall order, but I was determined to make it happen, when the time was right.

Now, it's time for me to heal.

AN:

Welcome to my newest story…

This one popped into my head and won't be too much angst (shocking I know)… Just your usual relationship ups and downs…

Enjoy!

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

I Got You

Chapter 2

I've been home for six months and feeling pretty good.

I haven't seen much of my family, its Spring Training time and they've been in Arizona 90% of the time. They've came home on occasional weekends and we'd cookout, but then they were gone.

I spent a lot of time with my uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme and I've even went to Seattle with the boys a couple of times to have lunch with Edward and James.

I'd found a great daycare for the boys. Sue, from the reservation owned a daycare in town and the boys loved it there. It gave me time to set up my photography studio. I found an awesome store front right across from the city park. It was spacious and allowed me to have a nice waiting area to keep kids entertained, a reception desk, a basic picture taking area with typical backdrops, a room to stock full of any prop I could think of, a changing area big enough for a family or a bride, a back office area where clients could come view their pictures right away if done in studio or a few days later if pictures were taken offsite, such as weddings and baby showers.

I labeled off all my areas and put the few things I had where they belonged and then swept and mopped the floors. I made a list of things I needed and things I'd like to find.

My phone rang as I was looking through a local thrift store. "Hello?" I asked at the UNKNOWN number.

"Bells! Hey, look we're going to be in town this weekend and Edward and James are coming home too, we're going to have a big party at mom and Phil's, most of the team and their families will be there. They're having it caterer, but mom wants to know if you'd make the desserts, you know your baking is the best." I could practically hear Jasper drooling.

"Yes brother dear, I will make desserts. How many am I making for?" I sighed.

"Um, maybe around 100?" Jasper whispered.

"UGH! You better be glad I love you!" I laughed.

"Why do you think I insisted on the kitchen you have? I knew you'd be baking like crazy!" he said with pride.

"It's just a hobby, I'm a photographer." I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, Phil wants to ask if you can put that skill to use to and take pictures of the team, families, etc… He'll pay for everything." Jasper said worriedly.

"I'll set up something. Better be glad I love you guys!" I gloated, ending the call shortly after.

I ran to the store and picked up everything I'd need to start my baking tonight after the boys were asleep. I'm so happy they built on a garage and put an extra fridge out there as well, I could freeze all the cakes and frost them on Saturday morning, make up the pies and freeze them as well and mix up the cookie dough and bake those tomorrow, knowing they'd stay fresh for a day.

I called Jacob and Paul asking if they'd like to come for pizza and of course I wasn't denied. I knew with them here I could get started on everything and they'd keep the boys entertained. Jake said they'd pick them up from the daycare. I reminded him they didn't have seats and he said Sue always kept extra's for emergencies. I thanked him and told him I'd have everything ready when they got here.

Saturday was here quickly. Jasper and Alice came over to help get the desserts and boys together.

I gathered my photography equipment and we were ready to go.

The boys and I were dressed alike in Mariners t-shirts and jeans, as well as Converse clad feet.

I threw my hair up in a ponytail and only grabbed my chap stick.

"OK, I'm already, let's go." I smiled.

"Looking good sis, you'll break some hearts today." Jasper smiled and Alice winked. I knew something was going on with these two, so I ignored it.

"My babies!" My mom ran out and hugged her grandkids, along with Phil.

"Some if the guys are here. We'll send them out to help." Phil smiled.

They all came rushing out hearing there were desserts, they weren't prepared for little me telling them hands off tough.

The day was in full swing and I'd taken a lot of pictures, I noticed Jasper on the phone a while ago getting upset with someone and yelling, excusing himself to the house to finish the call. I asked if everything was alright, he said yes and continued on.

I'd had several of the single players ask for my number, I politely declined, not sure of I was ready for that step or not.

It's been about a year and half and this independence I have, I'm enjoying. I've been with someone my entire life, not to say I don't miss Riley every day, because God I do, but having this independence has done wonders for me. I miss the sex though, that's something that I'm not coping well with, lack of intimacy. If I do start something with someone, I know it'd be awhile before we got to that stage and I can live with that, it's trusting someone else that scares me. Riley was my one and only.

I was in the kitchen getting out the cake that I made for the team and I heard laughing and squealing and a little boy taunting someone that they couldn't catch him. I smiled a big smile, loving that sound.

I turned around with the cake and almost collided into a very sexy stranger.

"Whoa! I got you." He smiled as he steadied me with his hands on my hips.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"You're Bella, right?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah? Have we met?" I questioned.

"No, no. Sorry. I'm Peter." He held out his hand and then laughed when he realized I was still holding the cake.

He took it from me and sat it on the counter to shake my hand properly and drop a kiss to the top of it, causing both of us to blush.

"You're Atticus' dad." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I heard you were quite taken with him." He smiled.

"I met him when I first moved here, yeah. I've got two of my own." I mentioned.

"I've seen your pictures at Jasper's house. You don't even look old enough to have kids." He teased.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said solemnly.

"Thank you. I'm doing better though. Having my family here and my business, speaking of which I haven't got one of Atticus and you yet." I declared.

"Yeah, I was actually trying to catch him to clean him up for it." He smiled shyly.

"Well, let's get this cake out there and see if we can capture him for a picture. Dirty face and all." I smiled brightly.

The party lasted until the night, all the kids upstairs asleep and the adults sitting and talking.

Jasper had come up to me after seeing me walk out with Peter and smiled brightly.

"I see you finally got to meet Peter." He stated.

"Yes I did and just from the few moments with him, I can't understand how anyone could walk out on him or his son. They're both so sweet and kind." I raved.

"I do know this, yes. Why do you think I wanted you to meet him? He's you with a penis." Jasper laughed.

"Ugh! You're so crude." I laughed and walked away from him.

Now every time Peter and I are talking, Jasper is watching us. He's great at reading body language and so I'm trying not to give him any.

"Hey, you sitting all by yourself?" Peter came and joined me on the blanket.

"Yeah, I can't handle listening to all the lovey dovey talk and planning the future." I sighed picking at a blade of grass.

"I know what you mean. I'm usually the odd man out, feels good to have company." He bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Yeah it does. It gets pretty lonely talking to two year olds all day." I shook my head, trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's OK to cry you know?" he looked into my eyes.

"Not in front of them." I nodded with my head. "They all want to make it better, but don't truly understand." I took a shuddering breath.

"I can't tell you how many times Jasper and Alice have tried to set me up. It's usually with one of Alice's friends, they make my skin crawl." He shuddered and I laughed, causing everyone to look at us and smile.

"Hey, would you like to come over for lunch tomorrow?" I blurted out.

"I'd love to." He answered back just as quickly, I guess so neither of us lost our nerve.

"Bring Atticus. I have several game systems." I shrugged.

"Oh, not necessary. He'll be at a friend's birthday party." He winked.

"I hope you won't mind my two wild ones there." I smiled nervously.

"No! They're adorable. I love kids, always wanted more." He gave me a crooked smile and I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"Well, I better go. The boys will be riled up from sleeping and trying to get them back to sleep will not be fun." I sighed and stood up, Peter offering me his hand.

"Thank you." I blushed at the feel of his hand on mine.

"Let me help you with the boys. It can't be easy to carry both of them." He stated.

"No, no it's not." I shook my head and headed inside.

Jasper grabbed my arm, motioning for me to come talk to him, sighing I gave Peter a look and he just waited inside.

"I see you hit it off well with Peter." Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we've got some of the same issues, I guess you could say." I told my brother.

"Look, leave the twins here. Alice has clothes and diapers for them, they'll be fine. We'll come over tomorrow night for dinner and bring the boys. We've got extra car seats too." He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

I thanked him for that and headed upstairs to check on them before leaving.

"Let me walk you out." Peter whispered at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you." I smiled and followed him downstairs.

"So lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, here's my number, call for directions." I stated.

"Don't need them. Who do you think built your kitchen?" he kissed my cheek and walked away.

I was suddenly looking very forward to lunch tomorrow.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter….

Things are looking up!

Y'all are some of the greatest readers ever!

Thanks for all the kind words and reviews…

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

I Got You

Chapter 3

Here I am pacing in front of my closet at 10am.

I'm stressing over what to wear when Peter comes over for lunch.

I'm talking to Riley, asking him if this is OK. It's not a date, it's just lunch with a hopeful friend, someone I can talk to, share my fears with, my hopes, what I'd like the future to hold. Oh hell, it sounds like a fucking date.

I groan and plop down on the floor, wrapping my arms around my needs, rocking and crying.

"Riley, please give me a sign, a sign that this is OK! That I'm not making a huge mistake. I miss you so much! I'm lonely and just want someone who doesn't look at me with pity… Peter seems really nice, he's Jasper's friend, and plays on the same ball team, mom and Phil like him too. He's got a son who's 8 and played really good with the twins. He's going through something like I am, am I wrong for thinking about wanting more?" I cried and then felt a cold shiver run across my back, making me gasp and then suddenly a shirt drops to the floor. I crawl over to it and smiled, Riley always said this shirt made my eyes sparkle. I stand up and lay the shirt on my bed, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and then hoping in the shower.

An hour and a half later I'm putting lunch into the oven.

I'd decided to make chicken enchiladas.

When I came home last night I had nervous energy and fixed the chicken and letting them soak in my tomato and chile mixture. I also prepared the pinto beans to make homemade refried beans.

When I woke this morning I finished the beans and made some cinnamon tortillas. I also make a big batch of those, the boys love nibbling on them.

I had the windows open and decided to set the table on the porch for lunch.

I was sipping my wine when the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Peter, welcome." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you! I think I might have to beat back the neighbors, I could smell the food from across town." He smiled widely, making me blush.

"Well, I can only hope it's as good as it smells." I shrugged.

"Trust me, anything is better than Hamburger Helper and frozen pizza." He pointed out.

I laughed and ushered him in.

"Oh, these are for you. I asked Jasper and he said wildflowers, I hope like hell he was not fucking with me." He looked panicked.

"I love them!" I headed to the kitchen to get a vase. "I don't do rose's, I'm not very traditional at all when it comes to that stuff. I don't even like diamonds." I laughed.

He shook his head. "Jasper said you weren't like Alice's friends. I'm so glad." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Yeah, he told me that you were me, with a penis." I laughed, causing Peter to laugh hardily.

"Your brother has a way with words." He shook his head.

I pulled the casserole out of the oven, took the cinnamon crisps out of the warm and placed some beans in a bowl.

"Can I help you carry anything?" Peter asked.

"I have the wine outside, if you could grab to two smaller things, I'll bring the casserole." I nodded my head for him to follow me.

"This is delicious!" Peter all but shouted.

"Well, Jasper did tell me you were from Texas, I hope I did it justice." I shrugged.

"You'd make my mama proud." He said sincerely.

We talked about our lives and how they changed since losing our significant others, the challenges and it was really hard for Peter to leave Atticus home with a nanny or his mom when she could fly out. He'd lost his dad the year after he went pro and has tried to get his mom to out here with him, she wasn't ready to leave the home he'd grown up in.

"Yeah, that'd be hard to do. After Riley died, his mom took the boys for a few days so I could grieve and it was hell being away from them. They all knew I wouldn't grieve properly if I had the boys, they're my everything." I teared up.

"I know your pain. I really do. Even though Charlotte didn't die, she might as well have. She changed everything so we couldn't find her. She even disowned all her friends, the last one she broke ties with said she was in Italy." He sighed shaking his head.

"So how does Atticus deal with all this?" I asked.

"He's a trooper. When I've got games and he has school he has a nanny, it's not the greatest, but it is what it is. Let's talk about something more upbeat and clean up, your brother told me they'd be here at 6 o'clock for dinner." He rubbed his hands together.

We laughed and talked some more while we cleaned up and decided to make a run to the store for dinner.

We decided on steaks, baked potatoes and grilled corn. Peter also asked if I'd make banana pudding. He called his mom for her to text the recipe and we gathered the ingredients for that.

I had plenty of drinks so we didn't need to get those.

We got back to my house and he marinated the steaks while I prepped the potatoes and corn, then started on the banana pudding.

"Bella, this smells delicious." He leaned over my shoulder and looked into the bowl of pudding I was mixing, pushing my hair to the side and kissed my cheek.

I shivered and smiled, blushing badly.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Bella, I really want to kiss you." He whispered from behind me. I was just getting ready to turn around when the doorbell rang.

I was so going to kill my brother.

AN:

Enjoy…

Yeah Jasper is a cockblocker…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

I Got You

Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since I've seen or talk to Peter for that matter.

After dinner they had to leave, they had an early flight so it was just a peck on the cheek and a quite goodbye.

Thank goodness I'd been busy with my studio and my boys.

I talked to Jasper a few times and asked if he knew what was wrong, he said nothing he's just been busy.

I let it go, I didn't need to worry about anything else, and I am still grieving. So why in the hell did I want him to kiss me so badly?

Ugh! I growled to myself and continued to get ready for my next photo shoot.

After a long three shoots I took a break for lunch.

I went to the diner and sat in the corner booth with my book for a nice relaxing lunch.

"Bella?" I heard and look up.

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

"Hey, it's Mike, Mike Newton." He sat down on the opposite side of the booth.

"Oh, wow! Hey." I smiled.

He still had his baby face and bright blue eyes, although he'd been through something, it was in his eyes.

"How've you been? I heard you were back in town." He smiled.

"Good, adjusting." I shrugged.

"Yeah? I'm sorry about your husband." He smiled softly.

"Thanks. How've you been?" I asked.

"Eh, it's been a rough couple of years. My parents died and Jessica left me, literally right after the funeral to pursue a career in porn." He shakes his head.

"Wow! So sorry." I had no clue what to say.

"I'm adjusting. The store is doing great and I just opened one in Portland as well." He smiled a little brighter.

"Awesome! I just opened up a business myself. I'm a photographer." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I saw the shop, but you're never there or swamped when I walk by, I actually wanted to know if you'd photograph my store for the online catalog I'm offering, it'll be up by October." He shrugged.

"Wow! Yeah, that'd be great. Just give me some dates, I'll clear my schedule." We talked a little more about that and what we'd been up to. He excused himself back to work and I'd given him my business card to contact me.

I was smiles the rest of the day. I'd actually be doing something totally different, but it'd be seen by tons of people as well.

I picked up the boys. Sue said they were acting under the weather today. I thanked her and called my uncle on the way home. He said he'd meet me there with Esme and she'd take care of dinner.

The boys were in fact coming down with the stomach virus. I called and cancelled my appointments for the rest of the week, apologizing and rescheduling for the following week.

It's been five weeks.

I know they were home, they'd had a home game and then a 'bi' week, so they didn't have a game.

I'd been out to dinner with my family, but none of them mentioned Peter.

I was keeping myself busy collaborating with Mike for the photo shoot and my other appointments that'd I'd lost track of how long it'd been and just chalked it up to he probably wanted a quick fling, it didn't happen so he moved on.

"Earth to Bella. These models are ready to go." Mike laughed taking me out of my thoughts.

We laughed and had a great time, he confided in me that it was nice to have a friend who didn't sympathize and understood loss. We became close, but not in a romantic way. He told me he wasn't looking for anything and I agreed with him, the weeks flew by his online site was looking good. An old friend from school Eric was doing the website, he'd always been a computer nerd. We'd had endless nights of brainstorming over pictures, poses and backgrounds. Most were done over pizza at my shop, since that's where we decided to do the shoot, that way we could go to the park as well.

"So glad I don't have to get up early. I'm going to take advantage of that and edit these pictures, see y'all tomorrow night." I hugged each of them goodbye and locked the door behind them.

After eight weeks, I figured he really wasn't interested and gave up on thinking about him.

I was on a deadline for several projects.

We were wrapping up the catalog shoots and I was now editing the school pictures for Forks high seniors.

I'd of course seen my family several times and had dinner with them.

I didn't ask any questions and they acted like nothing was wrong.

A couple weeks later Jasper asks me if I can keep the kids for the weekend since they had a charity function to go to in New York. I agreed and got everything ready to have two extra kids in the mix.

They showed up Friday afternoon with not two, but three kids. Atticus was with them.

"I'm so sorry for the last minute addition, something came up." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course! No worries." I smiled tightly and motioned for them to walk in.

"Look, I can explain it now, I've got to go. We'll talk later, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, I whispered." As he drove away.

We had a great weekend, Atticus started out really quite and seemed upset, but I didn't push him.

We ended up going to Seattle on Saturday and Edward took us all to the zoo.

We did Mc Donald's and the kids played on the playground forever. I talked to Edward about my feelings for Peter and he smiled softly.

"It'll happen, when it happens." He smiled and patted my hand.

The kids all passed out on the way home, so I had a nice quiet ride and reflected on all the things Edward had said.

Arriving at my house I see someone pacing in the driveway.

Pulling in I noticed it was Peter and swallowed hard.

He'd grown a rather big beard and looked like he hadn't eaten for days.

I got out of the car quietly as he approached.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I was cut off mid-explanation with his lips crashing to mine.

AN:

We'll find out the real reason later… ;0)

Enjoy!

Reviews=Love


End file.
